Vermelho
by NanaTorres
Summary: Vermelho era a cor dele. Era a minha cor. Era a cor de Scarlett Hail e só existia Scarlett Hail, só existia vermelho, quando existia Tom Riddle.


Mãos. Eu sempre adorei minhas mãos. Desde pequena. E sempre adorei unhas longas. Claro que minha mãe desaprovava. Conservadora como qualquer bruxa do início do século XX e de família tradicional, detestava unhas longas e principalmente: unhas pintadas. Eu amava. Mas quando elas estavam pintadas de vermelho... Nossa! Vermelho sempre foi minha cor. Sempre usei unhas pintadas de vermelho em ocasiões importantes da minha vida. Engraçado. Na grande maioria delas, ele estava presente.

Lembro-me da primeira vez em que usei unhas vermelhas. Sequer tinha unhas longas na época. Devia ter algo entre sete ou oito anos. A mansão da minha família ficava em um bairro nobre de Londres. Um bairro predominantemente bruxo, mas cheio de trouxas. Eles eram irritantes. Era irritante ter que viver se escondendo de gente inferior.

Naquela tarde minha mãe estava particularmente mal-humorada. Não que ela não o fosse normalmente, mas estava pior naquele dia. Uma de suas "amigas" havia lhe dado um esmalte vermelho de presente. Para provocá-la, claro. Pessoas como minha mãe não têm amigas, apenas coleguinhas da alta sociedade com quem podem fofocar da vida alheia.

Ela ficou possessa com o "presentinho" e fez questão de jogá-lo no lixo assim que Sra. Thomson foi embora. Eu o peguei de volta, corri para o meu quarto, fechei a porta, sentei na janela e abri o frasco.

Era pequeno e feito de vidro grosso, com as letras floreadas. O liquido dentro era espesso e tinha uma maravilhosa cor vermelho-sangue. O cheiro que se exalou em meu quarto era ruim, mas aquilo não me importava. Passei o esmalte em minhas unhas com a típica falta de jeito de uma criança. Borrei meus dedos.

Estava admirando meu trabalho na luz acinzentada das tardes londrinas quando notei um garoto andando na rua lá embaixo. Não era nenhum tipo de garoto que _deveria_ estar andando por ali. Não mesmo. Nenhum garoto com condições o suficiente para morar naquela parte da cidade usaria as roupas velhas, puídas, largas e remendadas que ele usava. Nenhum garoto da minha idade que tivesse o mínimo de condições andaria sozinho pela cidade. Nunca.

Tive nojo dele. Era um garoto pobre e certamente trouxa. Ele olhava para a vizinhança com uma expressão engraçada. Parecia ter raiva das casas e das pessoas arrumadas por quem passava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia querer ser exatamente como elas. Queria morar naquelas casas, se vestir tão elegantemente como aquelas pessoas.

De repente ele olhou para mim. Não desviei o olhar, claro. Jamais me rebaixaria perto de um garoto inferior como ele.

Não sei por quanto tempo nos encaramos. Só sei que em certo ponto, minha mãe entrou no quarto e me flagrou com o esmalte. Ela usou o cinto com fivela mais pesada que meu pai possuía. Fiquei presa dentro do quarto por uma semana. E embora tenha ficado na janela durante quase todo o tempo, não vi mais o garoto.

Aos onze anos, apenas, voltei a vê-lo e descobri sua identidade. Tom Riddle era seu nome. E ele era um bruxo.

Assim que entrei em Hogwarts, tive maior liberdade para deixar minhas unhas crescerem. Claro que ainda não havia sido permitida a usar qualquer tipo de esmalte ou maquiagem na Hogwarts daquela época. Mas não havia nada nas regras a respeito de unhas longas.

Obviamente eu entrei para a Corvinal, como todos em minha família. Mas foi ainda na plataforma que eu reconheci o garoto. Fiquei chocada com o fato de ele ser um bruxo, claro. Ainda mais quando ele entrou para a casa verde e prateada. Ele era um nascido trouxa! Ele, aparentemente, não se lembrava de mim. E eu, muito menos, fiz questão de me apresentar.

A primeira vez que falei com ele, já usava minhas unhas pintadas de vermelho. Tinha quinze anos.

Acho que permitiram o uso de pinturas para diminuir o sofrimento dos nascidos trouxas com a guerra que ameaçava suas famílias. A guerra contra os alemães. Ouvi muitos casos de alunos que perderam parentes próximos, os pais e, mais tarde, as casas por conta dessa guerra. Era, irritante a forma como uma guerra entre trouxas tinha repercussões no nosso mundo. Claro que na época eu ainda não tinha a menor noção de que aquela guerra não era apenas de trouxas. Mas isso eu só fui perceber muito tempo depois de seu fim.

Tinha pintado minhas unhas naquela manhã. Vermelho-sangue. O mesmo esmalte que eu usara quando pequena. Fomos escalados, eu e Tom, para fazermos, juntos, um trabalho de transfiguração. Um projeto relativamente grande. Eram as idéias malucas do professor Dumbledore, de união entre as casas. Eu não queria fazer um trabalho com um nascido trouxa. Com um órfão. Mas não tive escolha.

Logo descobri que ele era um garoto reservado, mesmo embora fosse muito popular. Ele claramente tentava ser agradável com as pessoas certas, mas se tornava extremamente irritadiço se alguém tentasse se aproximar demais. Por isso quase ninguém em Hogwarts sabia de sua vida fora da escola. Mas _eu_ sabia.

Era também muito, muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos negros, os olhos muito azuis e a pele pálida de alguém que nunca toma sol. Exibia sempre um ar imponente que parecia atrair as garotas como insetos à luz. Tinha uma graça em todos os movimentos que chegava a hipnotizar. Eu mesma, que não tinha grande simpatia por ele, me peguei, mais de uma vez, encarando-o enquanto escrevia, ou lia, ou mesmo quando andava por algum corredor.

Mas o que ninguém poderia dizer, era que o garoto não era um excelente bruxo. Como era! Certamente um dos alunos mais brilhantes em toda a história de Hogwarts. Ao contrário de mim, que mesmo com meu puro sangue e todo meu esforço, não conseguia vencer aquele garoto em absolutamente nenhuma matéria! Era sempre a segunda em tudo. Todas as luzes estavam voltadas para ele. Professor Slughorn só faltava lamber os sapatos do infeliz. Mas eu não ia dar o braço a torcer assim tão fácil.

Eu era sempre extremamente hostil com ele. Não permitia que ele fizesse um movimento sequer, escrevesse uma linha sem meu consentimento e aprovação. E me deixava possessa o fato de quase nunca achar alguma coisa do que reclamar. Tudo que ele fazia, fazia com perfeição. Mas ele notou minha irritação. E passou a jogar comigo. Tudo o que fazia era me irritar. Parecia se divertir com isso! Um arrogante! Lembro-me bem de suas expressões de escárnio sempre que percebia meu desapontamento em relação a seus trabalhos perfeitos, as suas notas superiores, à bajulação dos professores, quando recebia um elogio caloroso de Slughorn e olhava para trás, para onde me sentava, e sorria de lado, como a me lembrar que era melhor do que eu.

Em uma noite, porém, quando estávamos saindo da biblioteca, eu perdi a paciência. Não toleraria jamais um trouxa me dando ordens! E o ameacei. Ameacei contar para seus amiguinhos sua verdadeira origem. Que ele não passava de um orfãozinho trouxa e pobre.

Primeiro grande erro.

Eu quase não vi o que me atingiu quando fui jogada contra uma parede e vi minha varinha voando de minhas mãos. Já era final de semestre e estávamos a poucos dias da entrega do trabalho, que se tornara um enorme calhamaço de pergaminhos àquela altura.

Estava presa contra a parede. Parecia que mãos invisíveis seguravam meus pés e pulsos. Tom se aproximou lentamente, como um felino que se aproxima de sua caça. Ficou com o rosto a poucos centímetros do meu. "Eu não sou um sangue-ruim, Scarlet Hail. E vou provar a você e ao resto do mundo o quão poderoso eu sou."

Com isso ele me beijou. Para muitos, hoje, isso pode não parecer grave, mas para mim... Nunca havia beijado nenhum rapaz. E a forma como ele o fez... Não havia nada de inocente naquele beijo. Era uma mistura de luxúria e raiva. Quando me lembro disso hoje, quase não consigo acreditar que um garoto de quinze anos carregasse tanto de ambos os sentimentos. Mas Tom nunca foi um garoto.

No ano seguinte, quando estávamos ingressando em nosso sexto ano, eu novamente usava minhas unhas vermelhas. A primeira vez desde o incidente. Por alguma razão, a partir daquele dia, eu passei a associar Tom Riddle a vermelho. Não era o verde ou o prata da Sonserina, ou o negro que lhe caía tão bem. Não. Tom Riddle era vermelho. Vermelho cor de sangue, cor de raiva, cor da luxúria, cor do perigo.

Era ainda a primeira semana de aulas. E eu já havia baixado minha guarda a respeito dele.

Segundo grande erro.

Jamais se deve baixar a guarda quando se trata de Tom Riddle. Aprendi aquele dia. Eu era monitora, assim como ele. Era meu dia de fazer a guarda da ala oeste do castelo. Já batia quase onze da noite, o fim do meu turno, quando ouvi um barulho logo atrás de mim. Novamente quase não tive tempo de raciocinar antes de ser jogada dentro de uma sala e ter minha varinha retirada de minhas mãos.

Tom parecia mais bonito do que nunca. Ainda não o havia visto desde o início das aulas. Mais bonito e, por uma razão que eu só fui entender depois, mais letal. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que eu só poderia descrever como ameaçadora. Tive medo. Sempre tive medo dele. Acho que é o que mais me fascinava. Dessa vez ele sequer disse palavra. Levantou-me bruscamente do chão e me beijou. Um beijo longo e forte, lotado de sentimentos. Sentimentos opostos. A raiva se sobrepunha todos os outros. Mas eu não queria parar e não fiz nada para reprimi-lo. Então ele começou a ir mais longe. Senti suas mãos geladas descerem, passando pela minha cintura e pernas, e depois subirem devagar, por baixo da recatada saia do uniforme.

Suas mãos... As mãos de Tom eram bonitas. Tão brancas quanto o resto de seu corpo, mas bem desenhadas. Os dedos eram longos e o toque gelado. O suficiente para me arrepiar. O suficiente para me lançar em alguma outra órbita que não a terrestre. E eu correspondi ao beijo. Mesmo que aquele primeiro beijo tivesse me assustado, eu descobri sentir uma falta enorme dos lábios frios dele. Era como um vício. Eu gostava daqueles beijos. _Precisava_ deles.

Mas da mesma forma que começou, o beijo terminou. Tom se afastou com um meio sorriso no rosto. Não parou de me encarar por nenhum segundo. E com a distância dele, minha consciência voltou, assim como meu pudor. Senti meu rosto esquentar e uma vontade louca de sair correndo. O que estava pensando? Aquilo era o comportamento de uma... Vagabunda! Não de alguém com a minha classe!

Dei alguns passos em direção à porta quando um feitiço me impediu os movimentos e outro me arrastou até o centro da sala. Tom riu alto, ainda sem tirar o seu olhar do meu. Com a varinha fez um círculo envolta de mim, acompanhado do desenho de runas. Depois depositou algumas velas e outros ingredientes. Enquanto preparava o complicado feitiço, me dizia:

"Você queria uma prova, não é mesmo, Scarlet? Uma prova de que eu não sou um sangue-ruim." Ele me mostrou um anel em seu dedo. Tinha uma pedra preta no centro, com um desenho que eu não tive tempo de decifrar. "Minha mãe era bruxa. Morreu quando eu nasci. Preferiu morrer a viver sem meu pai. Mas meu pai, Scarlet, o infeliz que me deu seu nome, era um trouxa. Um trouxa sujo. Ele abandonou minha mãe. Vivia em uma mansão enquanto eu vivi todos esses anos na miséria. Mas não importa, não importa." Ele gargalhou "Não mais. Porque não há mais Tom Riddle nesse mundo Scarlet. Não há mais _nenhum_ Riddle nesse mundo. Não. O planeta está livre dessa escória e mais tarde, ele estará livre de toda ela. Nenhum trouxa, nenhum sangue-ruim, jamais irá interferir no nosso mundo. O mundo será nosso, dos bruxos. Não teremos mais que nos esconder. Não teremos mais que viver a mercê de gente inferior. Não. Nunca mais."

À medida que Tom falava, eu podia ver o brilho perigoso em seus olhos novamente. Parecia que de tempos em tempos uma luz vermelha brilhava neles. Tom era vermelho. Vermelho assassino. Tinha assassinado o próprio pai. E sequer havia chegado à maioridade ainda. E embora meu medo aumentasse, embora eu sentisse meus olhos arregalados em terror, eu não podia evitar que meu fascínio por aquele homem aumentasse. Sim homem. Tom já não era um rapaz, já não era um adolescente. Não. Ele era um homem e um homem perigoso. E seu discurso daquela noite ainda não havia terminado. Ele ainda tinha muito mais para revelar.

"A partir de hoje Scarlet, quando não estivermos em público, porque a discrição nesse estágio é importante, você apenas se dirigirá a mim como Lord. Lord Voldemort, seu senhor, seu mestre, me entendeu?" Eu apenas assenti. "Tenha respeito, pois você está falando com o último descendente do próprio Salazar Slytherin! Aquele que vai terminar a missão que ele começou. Aquele que vai livrar o mundo da escória que são os sangues-ruins!" Ele gargalhou mais alto e eu me encolhi. Ele me olhou novamente, sério. Aproximou-se.

"E você, Scarlet Hail, _é minha_. E será minha para sempre. Sabe, infelizmente, as pessoas envelhecem Scarlet. Mas não você. Para me servir você manterá essa aparência para o resto de seus dias. Mas não se engane. Você não será imortal. Imortalidade apenas eu alcançarei. Seu corpo, por dentro, envelhecerá. Não terá rugas, mas seus órgãos falharão, seus ossos não lhe sustentarão. E, infelizmente, isso é um dos impasses do feitiço, essas falhas chegarão para você na metade do tempo em que chegariam para um bruxo normal. Pena. É o preço que se paga pela beleza eterna, minha cara."

Eu tentei sair correndo dali, mas não consegui. Ainda estava presa pelo feitiço. Tom riu: "Porque resistir? Eu apenas estou lhe dando o que toda mulher quer!".

Sem mais delongas, então, ele iniciou o feitiço. Sussurrava coisas em uma língua que eu não reconheci, enquanto rodeava o círculo. À medida que ele ia passando, o fogo nas velas ia se tornando negro e eu me sentia cada vez mais entorpecida. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas e eu caí de joelhos. Eu ainda vi quando ele terminou a volta. A sala ficou escura. Apenas a fraca luz da lua crescente lá fora me permitia ver seu rosto pálido. De repente tudo sumiu. O fogo negro das velas formara um redemoinho a minha volta. Eu desmaiei.

Não sei quanto tempo demorei a recobrar a consciência. Meu corpo formigava de leve. Estava deitada no chão e sentia frio. Ao abrir os olhos e sentar notei que estava nua. Tom estava a minha frente, me olhando sem o menor pudor. Tentei me esconder. Levei um tapa por isso. "Você é minha Rose. Eu quero vê-la." Joguei minhas mãos para trás, apoiando-me nelas. Não ousei olhar para frente. Senti que corava furiosamente sob o olhar dele.

Então senti que ele se aproximara. "Você é bonita demais." Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de alcançar meus lábios pela terceira vez. E dessa vez, foi um beijo mais longo. Não havia sentimento, pelo contrário, era um beijo possessivo. Ele realmente estava provando que eu era dele e, tenho que confessar, naquela hora não me importava nem um pouco de ser dele. Só dele.

Então ele começou a pressionar o meu corpo ao chão e num momento de lucidez eu corei. Mas foi um momento muito breve, porque aquele era o melhor momento da minha vida. Tão proibido, mas ao mesmo tempo me parecia tão certo. Queria tê-lo perto de mim, queria os beijos dele. Ele parecia uma droga. Me sentia atraída e frágil, pois por mais que tentasse resistir, sabia que meu corpo não responderia. Eu parecia uma espectadora de toda a situação e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso. Depois do longo beijo, ele se distanciou e sorriu. Não era um sorriso que alcançasse seus olhos, como qualquer outro tão característico dele. Era um sorriso frio, satisfeito com minha total passividade. Como uma criança que acabou de ensinar um novo truque ao bicho de estimação.

E então voltou a me beijar, mas dessa vez senti suas mãos correrem por minhas pernas e lentamente subirem para meus seios. Eu permanecia lá, como uma boneca, imóvel, um pouco constrangida pela situação, mas quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, minha orelha, meu colo, e seios, fui envolvida por um sentimento inexplicável. Comecei a beijar-lhe a nuca, a testa, os ombros. Minhas mãos buscavam pelos botões de sua camisa e a retiraram avidamente. Enquanto uma de minhas mãos se ocupava em tocar o máximo possível de pele, subindo e descendo por suas costas, a outra percorria o caminho de seu abdômen exposto até o botão das calças que não demorou nada a se abrir.

E durante todas essas manobras ele continuava lá, descobrindo meu corpo de uma maneira, digamos, diferente da primeira...

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava gostando. Muito pelo contrário. Nunca experimentara nada tão bom quanto aquilo. Meus gemidos se tornaram cada vez mais altos à medida que ele me tocava mais e mais. _Precisava_ senti-lo. Passeei minhas mãos por seu torso e cravei as unhas em suas costas enquanto arqueava o corpo.

"Por favor". Foi o que eu consegui murmurar. Ele riu da minha urgência. Ignorou meu apelo e voltou à sua exploração, só que dessa vez, usando a boca. Eu não sabia direito o que fazer. Apenas fechei os olhos e mexi em seu cabelo macio enquanto ele ia fazendo o caminho e aquilo o deixou mais forte, ele parecia um homem, não um garoto. Eu já me sentia dele, não nada mais naquele momento. Só ele. Tom deixou grandes marcas por todo o corpo, até... Demorou-se ali novamente. Os gemidos voltaram, ele parecia gostar deles. Eu já me sentia no limite e ele parecia gostar dessa tortura.

"Por favor, Tom..." Ele continuou, com mais vontade. "Oh Merlin... Tom... Por favor... Por favor... Milorde..." Aquilo pareceu excitá-lo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele me olhou, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Pegou a varinha que estava ao nosso lado. E sussurrou em meu ouvido. "O que foi que você disse?" Eu o encarei: "Por favor, _Milorde_."

Com um simples feitiço ele se despiu completamente. Segurava meu braço direito esticado para cima. Não foi nem um pouco delicado ao me penetrar. A primeira coisa que senti foi dor. Soltei um gritinho e fechei os olhos com força. Mal notei que ele pronunciara um feitiço e quase não senti a queimação em meu braço. Logo depois ele soltou a varinha e a dor passou. Foi substituída por um prazer intenso. Os gemidos de antes foram substituídos por gritos altos. Mais uma vez minhas unhas vermelhas deixaram marcas nas costas dele. Logo eu senti todo meu corpo estremecer. Tom também relaxou e tombou ao meu lado.

O encarei. Ele era vermelho-fogo, vermelho-assassino, vermelho-sexo.

Algum tempo depois ele puxou meu braço direito. Eu pude ver. Meu antebraço estava vermelho e começava a doer muito. Nele estava, como que marcado a fogo, o nítido desenho de um crânio e uma cobra saindo de sua boca como uma língua. Encarei a cicatriz por muito tempo. "Agora você é minha de verdade."

Eu realmente esperava por algo do tipo, mas não uma marca permanente. Desde então passei a usar apenas roupas de manga comprida. "E quando você cansar Milorde?"

Ele passeou com seus dedos gelados em meu rosto. "Você não vai deixar isso acontecer Scarlet. É melhor que você não deixe."

E eu não deixei. Sempre estive lá quando ele me chamava. Eu era dele. Desde o início. Desde aquele dia na janela.

No ano seguinte ele achou a Câmara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin. E recomeçou a tarefa de limpar Hogwarts, mas, infelizmente, uma garota morreu. Uma ninguém, uma excluída. Mas aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer com que Tom parasse com os ataques, por hora.

Quando terminamos Hogwarts, ele com notas máximas, seguimos caminhos separados, claro. Eu trabalhei alguns anos no ministério, enquanto isso ele trabalhou alguns anos na Borgin e Burkes. Depois viajou mundo afora para se tornar mais forte. Nessa época, seus amigos mais íntimos já o tratavam como Lord Voldemort.

Mesmo então eu não deixei de servi-lo. De me empenhar em mantê-lo satisfeito. Se não o fizesse, certamente não estaria aqui hoje para contar essa história. Mas Tom já estava diferente. Já não era tão belo quanto antes. Já era possível ver em seu rosto, muito mais de Lord Voldemort.

Como era de se esperar, para mim, os anos também se passaram, mas minha aparência não mudou. Minhas unhas ainda eram longas e pintadas de vermelho. Uma década se passou. Com vinte e sete anos, eu ainda aparentava dezesseis. A situação chegou a tal ponto que tive que me mudar. Deixei meu cargo de secretária no ministério e fui para a Irlanda. E foi aí que começou meu pesadelo. Foi quando a maldição da juventude eterna caiu sobre mim.

Eu tinha meu cargo, meu salário e meus amigos em Londres. Ao contrário da minha vida "paralela" eu mantinha uma vida normal e estável. Não tinha interesses em casamento, por razões óbvias, afinal, mas mesmo isso não me importava tanto. Mas quando me mudei, tive que mudar de idade, também. Como explicaria minha aparência? Aquilo era magia negra, eu seria presa, na certa.

Vivi assim durante cerca de longos vinte anos. Vivia em um lugar o tempo suficiente para que as pessoas não fizessem perguntas, quando elas faziam, me mudava. Morei em tantos fins de mundo quanto podem imaginar. Cidadelas e vilarejos por todo o Reino Unido, Estados Unidos, até mesmo França. E em meio a isso tudo, ainda servia a Tom. Mas com a proximidade da Rebelião, ele exigiu minha presença mais perto.

Tom agora, já não tinha nenhum traço de sua antiga beleza. Era careca, muito branco, não havia mais nariz. Mas era vermelho. Seus olhos eram vermelhos. Eram vermelho-poder. Era poderoso, terrível, mas acima de tudo: _belo_.

Voltei a Londres com 43 anos e a aparência de uma adolescente. Consegui um apartamento no Beco Diagonal e trabalhava na Floreios e Borrões. Era horrível estar presa naquele corpo. É impressionante o quanto nos julgam pela aparência e o quanto temem quando somos mais do que esperam. Um ano depois, a guerra começou. O Lord me pediu mais do que o normal. Queria que eu conseguisse uma ou outra informação para ele, aproveitando o lugar onde trabalhava.

Foi quando a conheci. Black. Esse era seu sobrenome. Garota bonita, cruel... Em menos de uma década ela era uma das Comensais da Morte mais importantes para o Lord. Mas o que mais me incomodava: Ela era apaixonada por ele. Diferentemente de mim quando tinha sua idade, ela se oferecia abertamente para ele, mesmo depois de casada. Não tinha vergonha nem senso de ridículo. E eu me mordia de ciúmes. Vez ou outra era levada a reuniões. Sempre escondida, claro. Mas eu a via. Via o olhar apaixonado que dirigia a Tom.

Um dia então, ela o chamou de Milorde. Não que outros não o fizessem, mas a forma lânguida com que ela pronunciou... Ele... Eu não queria perdê-lo. Não para uma pirralha. Era eu que tinha a eterna beleza, não era? Quem aquela infeliz achava que era? Naquela noite ele não quis minha companhia. Não me procurou durante um mês inteiro.

Ódio. Era tudo o que eu sentia. Mais de uma vez pensei em matá-la. Ria. Quem era eu para tentar matar Belatrix Black Lestrange? Jamais havia matado alguém nessa vida. Ela matava e torturava _e sentia prazer nisso_. À medida que os dias passavam, eu chegava à conclusão de que ela daria muito mais satisfação a ele do que eu. Lágrimas vinham a meus olhos quando pensava nisso. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Depois de trinta anos... Ele talvez precisasse de algo novo. Ele estava cansado. Eu finalmente havia falhado.

E nada mais era vermelho. Minhas unhas já não eram pintadas nem grandes. Eram roídas e amareladas. Tudo era branco. Branco-desespero.

Não que eu tivesse a enorme ingenuidade de imaginar que eu era a única com quem ele se deitava. Mas era comigo que ele o fazia constantemente a anos. E pela primeira vez eu me senti ameaçada. Senti que ele desistiria de mim de uma vez por todas.

Quando ele chegou, me encontrou prestes a fazer as malas, com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi também, a primeira vez que tive coragem de enfrentá-lo. Foi a primeira vez que ele me castigou de verdade e certamente a melhor noite que eu já tive. Quando olhei pela janela a lua que surgia era bela, grande e vermelha.

Tinha uma ânsia desesperada de mostrar que eu ainda podia surpreendê-lo. Creio que funcionou, pois ele voltou a me procurar, com menos freqüência, mas para mim era o suficiente saber que ele não havia desistido. E tudo voltou ao normal. Até mesmo minhas unhas. E assim seguiu-se até 1981.

Sua primeira queda.

Tudo ficou branco-paz. Eu fiquei completamente perdida. Mudei novamente. Fui para a Suíça, Portugal, Espanha. O sentimento de liberdade era estranho. Talvez porque não fosse liberdade. Eu sabia que ainda era dele. A única vez que eu arrisquei quebrar o encantamento, apenas um beijo foi o suficiente para que eu ficasse uma semana de cama. Ainda havia esperança. Ele ainda estava vivo.

Por todos aqueles anos eu não usei vermelho sequer uma vez. Não. Vermelho era a cor dele. Era a minha cor. Era a cor de Scarlet Hail e só existia Scarlet Hail, só existia vermelho, quando existia Tom Riddle.

Eu tinha quase 60 anos. A notícia do acontecimento na Copa Mundial de Quadribol me encontrou na Alemanha. Por pouco não voltei, mas preferi esperar pelo chamado de meu senhor. Alguns meses depois, finalmente, ele veio.

E o vermelho encheu o mundo.

Fora ainda nos dias em que ele retornara. Tinha raiva de ter perdido Potter. Juntando tanta raiva acumulada por tanto tempo e tantos anos na forma subumana eu o encontrei com uma fome que nunca tinha visto antes. Depois de quase um dia inteiro ele me deixou ir. E eu fui. Voltei para a Alemanha.

Em sua sede de vingança eu raramente o via. Novamente ele exigiu minha presença em Londres, mas quase não houve mudança. Potter agora era sua obsessão. E não sem razão. Eu mesma não entendia como uma criança como ele conseguira derrotar o Lord. Segundo ele era uma magia antiga. O sacrifício da mãe. Eu não entendi direito. Até hoje não entendo. Nunca tive filhos, nem poderia, a maldição me deixara estéril, e minha mãe não era do tipo que daria a vida pela minha. Muito pelo contrário.

Foram quatro anos. Quatro anos em que a esperança voltou para nós. Para mim. Quatro anos em que tudo era mais vermelho.

E o mundo respirava vermelho-vingança.

Belatrix Lestrange, por exemplo, perdera completamente sua beleza em Azkaban. Estava louca.

Mas então, veio a notícia. Estava em casa, me aprontando para o trabalho, quando ouvi uma multidão descendo o Beco Diagonal. Uma felicidade que eu não via desde...

Desci correndo as escadas para ter certeza do que acontecia. De repente, um colega de trabalho, que parecia já um tanto alterado pela bebida, veio correndo em minha direção e me deu um beijo. Eu me preparei para o pior, mas nada. Eu estava perfeitamente bem. Corri para casa novamente e ergui a manga de minha blusa.

A cicatriz ainda está aqui, mas não há nada. Não há mais feitiço. Não há mais vermelho. Eu não sou mais Dele, pois Ele não existe. Não há mais Lord Voldemort, não há mais Milorde, não há mais Tom Riddle.

O mundo vive em branco-luz.

Não há mais Scarlet Hail.

Harry Potter tirou os óculos e olhou pela pequena janela. Dali de cima tinha uma boa visão de todo o Beco Diagonal. Estava sentando na cadeira de uma escrivaninha da casa de uma garota. Uma garota que acabara de morrer. Uma garota fraca dos pulmões e dos ossos. Uma garota fraca do coração e dos rins. Uma garota de 91 anos.

Suspirou. Depositou o diário novamente em seu lugar de origem, encima da mesa. Levara um susto naquela tarde quando descobriram o corpo de uma garota morta em sua casa, com a marca negra gravada a fogo no braço. Por breves horas, teve medo de que todo aquele pesadelo voltasse novamente. Depois de dezenove anos de paz.

Passou a mão pela sua cicatriz. Quantas mais ele provocara? Maldito.

Um homem entrou no cômodo, despertando-o de seu devaneio:

- Senhor, não encontramos nada.

-Tudo bem, Raver. Está tudo bem.

-Mas senhor ela tinha a Marca...

-Era apenas mais uma vítima de Voldemort.

-Mas ela é muito nova para...

-Chega Raver! Já disse que não tem nada aqui!

-Sim senhor. – o homem já ia saindo para dispensar os outros quando o chefe o chamou de volta

-Raver! Faça com que ela tenha um enterro descente. Seu nome é Scarlet Hail. Nascimento: 1926. Morte: 2017. – espantado o oficial anotou os dados. O auror-chefe se levantou, saiu do cômodo e alcançou as escadas que o levariam à rua. Ao bar mais próximo.

-E mais uma coisa. –Ele se voltou, antes de abandonar o apartamento de vez - Garanta que ela seja enterrada com bastante vermelho.

* * *

N/A: Bom, como já é praxe: Tirando a Scarlett, a mãe da Scarlett e o Raver nenhum personagem pertence a mim. Tudo é da Tia Jo e eu não estou ganhando nada com isso.

No mais, eu só tenho que agradecer imensamente à Tya Vavz que me ajudou (MUITO) na hora de escrever essa história. Os créditos para as partes mais... picantes, são todos dela, poque todas as minhas tentativas se constituiram num enorme fracasso! Valeu mesmo Tya Vavz, você salvou essa bagaça!!!!

E se por acaso tem alguém aí lendo, por favor... Comente! Nem que seja pra falar que ficou uma grande porcaria ^^'


End file.
